The Essesnce Of Fragility
by PEROXIDE
Summary: "I'm really not as fragile and breakable as you all seem to think I am. I've known him for years John. Years before you were even in the picture and I loved him and I never stopped. So tell me, why do you all thinks I'm so damned weak?"
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing related to Sherlock.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMSMS

She's never had much conversation with John Watson despite their similarities.

They were both medical professionals. They were both published. They both helped solve crimes. They were fiercely loyal and very reliable.

They both loved Sherlock Holmes.

Perhaps if it wasn't for her love of the Consulting detective, she would have found herself interested in his flatmate. He was kind, encouraging, and gentle but also had a very masculine demeanor about him. He was smart and confident. But despite all that he wasn't Sherlock Holmes. That just about summed up her feelings on everyman she'd ever met really.

They weren't Sherlock Holmes.

And now here John Watson stood. In her morgue wanting to discuss her love life. It was surreal really. This man who she barely knew personally but also knew intimately because of how much they shared. She knew he was there to protect his best friend weather he would admit it or not. But he was there all the same.

"Molly what happened with you and Tom. I know Sherlock noticed your lack of ring but you never told us anything. We are concerned about you is all. Is everything alright?" He had on that fake smile he had picked from the detective while out on cases. She had seen him use it on Sherlock himself. Well it wasn't working on her.

"Didn't really love him is all. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm great actually. Thanks for asking though." She gave him her own very fake smile hoping he would notice. He frowned. Oh good, he noticed. She turned back to her tissue samples and started recording notes.

"What I mean to say is, is all appeared very serious. One day you tell Sherlock that you two are having lots of sex and the next day you are breaking it off. That's concerning Molly." She put down her tissue sample and let out an exasperated breath.

"Sex and love are not unanimous John. You know that better than anyone given your reputation."

"Excuse me but I'm married!"

"Yes. Yes you are. And you love her right?"

"Of course I do."

"Right then. Could you just marry another girl just because Mary didn't fancy you?"

"Of course not but.."

"Then where is the concern Dr. Watson?" She interrupted him. "I know you saw it the moment you met Tom. He was a cheap copy of Sherlock. Sherlock deduced it. I saw it in his eyes as you all left that day. I know you talked about it. I'm not in denial John. I'm in love with Sherlock and it's okay if he never returns my affections. I don't need him to. I'm great as I am." John looks down at his shoes and gives a weak smile and shake of his head in disbelief.

"Molly. Don't you see that he would break you to pieces? He would hurt you over an over again until you couldn't take it anymore. How can you want that?" She turns to him fully now looking him square in the eyes.

"How can you? Do you not get let down by him almost daily? John, I'm not so weak and breakable. I've loved him for years. years before you came into the picture and I can't stop. I've tried. To love a man like Sherlock Holmes that relentlessly you can't be breakable. Try and remember that I'm not just mousey Molly from the Morgue. I'm the woman who dated and dumped James Moriarty and who killed Sherlock Holmes. I think I can handle a little heartbreak Dr. Watson." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. For all their similarities he still couldn't see that they were they same. That she was stronger than she appeared just like him. Well hopefully he got his answers.

It would be interesting to see how that piece of evidence was taking at Bakerstreet as no doubt that was where John was headed now.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing and don't do this for profit.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"John your endless babbling about this is really getting redundant and boring. Do change the subject to something less ordinary if you insist on hanging around any longer."

The deep baritone wafted over from the window where he seemed to be peering out into the street in waiting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so boring to talk about the necessity of actually considering your friends' feelings. I understand that you don't consider your own but Molly risked everything to save your life the least you could do for her is show some sensitivity toward her feelings."

The taller man turn on a heel and took in the Doctor before him with hawk eyes. "You thing I'm unaware of Molly's affections."

It wasn't a question. "When have I ever bee unaware of anything John."

There was a silent pause while The blonde man made an exaggerated thinking face. "Well, Harry is a girl, Jim from IT was Moriarty, the earth revolves around the sun, shall I go on?"

The detective slumped into his chair placing his hair into his hands as he lent forward. "I know of Molly's affections and I am sensitive to them. When have I not been?"

"When you gave her hope by spending the day with her. By taking her out on a case with you. When you made her feel special."

Sherlock stood and walked into John's personal space.

"She is important to me. She is special. I enjoy spending time with her. I enjoy hearing her speak. Her knowledge is useful. She isn't boring or dull. Where have I given false hope or acted inappropriately per my thoughts about her?"

John suppressed a chuckle and covered his mouth.

"Is she pretty?"

...

"Oh do shut up John!"


End file.
